Where Are You Christmas?
by shanacus
Summary: There was no Christmas without Mom. It had gone into hiding, everything was miserable. But lucky for me, Jackson found Christmas. And saved it for me. A MileyJackson, sibling Christmas oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Where Are You Christmas?**

It was Christmas Eve.

It came, just like last year, and the year before.

And just like 4 years ago, I found myself staring into the fire blankly. Thoughts were swirling in my head, but I couldn't hold onto one long enough.

Finally brain latched onto something.

A memory.

I was 10 years old again, staring into the fire at my Tennessee home. My eyes were wet, and my curly brown hair was a mess.

_The first Christmas without Mom._

It was Christmas Eve again, oh yes. But it certainly didn't feel like it. Jackson and I weren't outside playing in the show with our cousins. Instead, Jackson was silently eating a bowl of cereal in the kitchen. The tree was bare, unlike years ago when it would be lighted and decorated in such a full and cheerful way. But now, it looked depressing and weak. My 10 year old self, clutched Beary close to me. A single tear escaped landing on Beary's head. I wiped it off and sniffled, sitting up. Dad was no where to be found. But I didn't really except him to be near. I knew Dad. He wasn't going to let us see him cry. He told me _Set the table for dinner Miles, _before he left and he was off into the snow. Probably to drop off everyone's presents. He had told the family we weren't going to be spending Christmas with them. I got up miserably, and headed towards the table.

"Hey Jackson." I croaked.

Jackson's head was down, staring blankly at the cereal.

"What do you want?" he mumbled.

"I'm-I'm just going to set the table."

"Have fun." Jackson said curtly, standing up taking his bowl with him.

I finally got a look at his face.

His eyes were red and puffy, and his face was tear streaked.

"Jackson-"I began, but he was gone.

I began setting the table.

I was lost in my thoughts of the former Christmases.

I remembered last year I got a toy guitar and sang, making fun of Jackson. My parents laughed as he chased me around the house.

_Back when we were happy, _I thought.

Mom always knew how to brighten up Christmas. And now Christmas without her, was nothing. I finished setting the table in our special Christmas china. I glanced at the table. Something was missing.

1, 2, 3 places...

But one was missing...

Mom's.

I burst out into tears, running outside in my pajamas.

I needed to let out my anger.

I needed to cry out my frustration.

I needed to mourn.

I needed to weep.

I picked up a handful of snow and chucked it a tree, sobbing.

I dropped to the ground, digging throw the snow.

Deeper, and deeper with more force.

My sobs becoming louder, and louder.

"Miley!?" a voice of panic yelled out.

I didn't stop, I kept going.

"MILEY!" the voice yelled out again, now sounding a bit more familiar.

I felt arms swoop around me.

"STOP MILES STOP!" Jackson cried, hugging me, trying to get me to stop.

I dropped the snow, my blood boiling with grief and rage.

I turned to Jackson and began to hug him back, sobbing into his shoulder.

"It's okay Miles, I'm here." He whispered in a strangled voice.

"It's...it's just not fair." I cried.

"I know, I know."

"It's just not Christmas without Mom..."

With Jackson's warm arms around me, and his voice comforting me, my blood slowly began to cool. My anger and sobs subsided.

"You know what Miles." said Jackson, pulling apart looking at me straight in the eye.

"We're gonna fix Christmas." He said.

Jackson took me by the hand, leading me inside. I was too weak to question him.

"I'm going to go to the attic and get the decorations, and you Miley are going to make your famous 'Christmas Cookies' for tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded, confused, as Jackson scurried up the stairs. I got out the batter, and began cooking.

I remembered the countless hours I spent on Christmas Eve with Mom making them. But I didn't want to sulk anymore. So I remembered in bliss, laughing at our fun times, as I baked.

Soon Jackson marched downstairs, wearing Christmas lights, and also holding a huge box.

"Hello little sister!" he exclaimed.

I laughed at him, and got out from behind the counter.

"Why are you wearing lights?" I giggled.

"It's easier to carry this way!" he said shrugging.

I laughed, and grabbed the plug, and plugged Jackson in.

"Ta-da!" I exclaimed, as he lit up red and green.

"Hey!" Jackson exclaimed, laughing.

I giggled and unplugged him.

"Okay, so I'm gonna decorate the outside, and you make the cookies. After we're done, we'll decorate the tree together." Jackson stated.

"Okay."

A half an hour later, I pulled a fresh batch of cookies out from the oven, and sniffed them happily.

"Ah, success." I giggled.

"MILEY!" exclaimed a happy Jackson, hopping into the house.

His eyes fell on the cookies, and he darted toward them. He stuck out his hand to grab one, but I slapped it.

"Uh-Uh no touchie till tomorrow!"

"Awww!" Jackson groaned.

I smiled sweetly and shrugged.

"Okay, fine lets just decorate the tree." he said, grabbing the box he had brought in.

He pulled out our ornaments box, and 6 CDs.

He popped the CDs into the boombox.

"Let's get to decorating!" he exclaimed.

Jackson and I danced around to 'Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree' as we put the final ornaments on the tree.

"Hey Miley!" exclaimed Jackson.

I turned around, and he hit me in the face with a couch pillow.

"HEY!" I giggled, grabbing the nearest pillow and hitting him back.

We began a full fledged pillow fight, which ended shortly when we slipped and fell onto the couch laughing.

"Jackson! Miley! What happened to the front-are you two laughing together?"

Dad had just barged in, and Jackson and I turned to him.

"Daddy! Look at what me and Jackson did! We decorated the tree, and outside, and made cookies!" I exclaimed.

Dad broke out into a grin.

"And to think I forgot." He said.

I ran over to him, and he swept me into his arms.

"Merry Christmas Eve Daddy." I whispered.

"You too bud." He whispered back. "And you! Jackson! Come over here!" Dad exclaimed opening an arm, sweeping Jackson in to join us.

"I love you both so much." he said.

And with that. I knew we were going to be okay.

We had each other, and that's all we needed.

"Miley?"

I snapped back from my thoughts.

I was 14 again, and Jackson was standing over me, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

Jackson began to walk away.

I stared at Jackson. My weird, goofy older brother. But he had been there for me. He had brought back Christmas.

"Jackson." I said.

Jackson paused, and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For finding Christmas."

**Totally sappy, I know, but I wanted to write this so badly. You see, I wanted to write a romantic Christmas fic, but instead this one came into my head. Just to show how much I love Miley and Jackson's brother and sister relationship : I hope you guys enjoyed it. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
